


Jealousy

by this_is_athens



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, STRQ era, Team STRQ - Freeform, it evolved, this started as something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_athens/pseuds/this_is_athens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty well-known that Qrow sleeps around, but Taiyang still can't come to terms with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

“You know, Tai, we could make use of this,” Qrow said to his partner one day, spreading his arms wide. The pair sat hip-to-hip on the ground, leaning against one of Beacon’s many window-filled buildings. Taiyang studied the other boy’s gesture.

  
“Well, any idea you have could be welcomed. I’ve had ideas for the making of funds in this place, such as a weapon servicing shop, but no one seems to be willing to part with their-“

  
“No, no, no, no,” interrupted Qrow. “I didn’t mean the other students, I meant this.” He gestured more obviously to himself and Taiyang. “my dashing good looks; your flattering personality and slightly less good looks; I mean, half the girls in this school probably have a crush on you, and I’ve been able to confirm at least the other half, plus a few that aren’t girls. They may not seem it, but they’re rather… enthusiastic during the later hours.” Qrow added, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Taiyang winced. It hadn’t been very hard for Summer, Raven and he to deduce where their teammate was when he didn’t make it to their room by curfew. Taiyang had an inkling of what he was going to say, but he wanted to hear it with his own ears.

  
“Yeah, so what? What are we going to do with it?” Qrow grinned.

  
“I’m so glad you asked! Remember that anime I got you to watch back in first year?” Oh, God.

  
“The one about the rich boy club?”

  
“The Host Club, exactly-“ Qrow started, but Taiyang interrupted him.

  
“Qrow, even if we could find the means to create that kind of a group, there’s only two of us. If I can recall correctly, the main character was actually a girl, and most of the male characters were overwhelmingly gay. As well, that doesn’t even begin to address with the fact that neither of us has the good intentions that their club was founded on.” Qrow shrugged the completely valid point off.

  
“Details, details. The point-” he paused for emphasis “-is that it was a great idea: a Host Club. If we could-” Taiyang stopped him.

  
“Hold up. First of all, Ouran’s Host Club had seven members. We have two, and we both know there is no one else at this school with our looks, personality, or the commitment to this frivolous idea of yours. There is no way for this idea to possibly work unless you’re considering prostitution, which I will not let you into at all.” Qrow stopped smiling, the light bulb behind his eyes fading. Taiyang felt a small surge of relief. The sleeping around was bad enough, but openly being with other people, right in front of him? No. Taiyang would never be able to take such a blow. Thank God for the flow of logic that had spurted from his lips, or he didn’t know what he would do. As Qrow sighed in defeat, Taiyang remembered something Qrow had said earlier.

“Hey, Qrow, who were those non-female admirers you were talking about?” The dark-haired boy raised his eyebrows at the inquiry.

  
“You’d really never guess it- you know Marson, captain of team MLIC”? (Malice) He used his head to gesture to the left. “Actually, he’s right over there.” And sure enough, there he was, mixed in with all the students standing around the building, chatting with one of his colleagues. Taiyang flinched. Qrow was right; he never would’ve suspected that someone like Marson would be the type for Qrow’s conquests. As the blond’s hands curled into trembling fists, Marson caught Qrow’s eye from across the square. He winked and mouthed the word 'tonight' with a questioning expression. Qrow grinned and was about to respond when he noticed the redness blooming on his friend’s face. Later, he mouthed to the tall team captain, who nodded understandingly and returned to his conversation. Qrow turned to his partner, placing his hand gently on Taiyang’s white-knuckled fist.

  
“Tai, are you okay?” he asked, a note of genuine concern in his voice. Taiyang turned away, not wanting his face to be seen.

  
“I’m fine.” But it was obvious that he was nowhere near fine.

  
“Taiyang Xiao Long,” Qrow said slowly, “are you… jealous?” Taiyang, facing away from him, turned bright red. He quickly drew his knees up to his chest and tucked his head into the small structure. “Turtle Mode? Really?” Qrow asked, laughing. ‘Turtle Mode’ was his nickname for that thing Taiyang did whenever he couldn’t or didn’t want to handle a social situation. A grinning Qrow leaned in closer to the blond’s neck. “Because that qualifies as confirming my suspicion.” Taiyang buried his burning face deeper.

  
“Shut up,” he muttered. Qrow, ignoring this, continued speaking through his smile.

  
“You know, for a while there I thought we were just friends.”

  
“shutupshutupshutup we are just friends, we’re partners-“ Qrow’s breath tickled Taiyang’s hunched neck.  
“But it turns out you’re jealous.” That was it. Taiyang’s head shot up angrily.

  
“Wouldn’t anyone be? I mean, look at you. Nearly every night it’s someone else. You managed to snag Marson Canaan. Hell, you’ve slept with half the school. Qrow, I-”

Taiyang was suddenly acutely aware of just how close Qrow was to him. He gulped. “um-“

  
“I could make that a little over half by tomorrow morning.” Qrow whispered, and somehow Taiyang turned even redder.

  
“I-I can’t, there’s- the girls, they- we can’t-” Qrow stopped him, placing a finger to his lips.

  
“I know a place or two." He murmured, eyes glinting in a way that Tai had never seen, almost dangerously.

  
"W-where?" Taiyang stuttered. Qrow snickered at how the other boy was acting. He easily stood and pulled Taiyang up by the hand.

  
"Oh, I'll show you." And off they went, the smirking boy half-dragging his still-sputtering partner. Neither of them noticed that everyone else's conversations had ceased some time ago.


End file.
